Mad for the Hatter
by Chase the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Alice has a twin sister, Amethyst. When the sisters take a 'trip' into Wonderland to find Alice's lost love, will forever-alone Amethyst find love? rated T for possible light cursing and some fluff/romance scenes HatterXOC Hatter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, It's Cheshire Cat here (no, my name is not Chase) I just watched the first part of Alice, and I love it. I'm going to watch the second part soon, but I had to write this (*shakes fist angrily* curse you plot bunnies) I only really started watching it because of Andrew-Lee Potts (Hatter) who is my idol, but I now love the whole show and it's safe to say I am mad for the Hatter (pun intended) so…enjoy this strange story full of Mary-sueishness, sexy Hatter, and shameless self-insertion.**

Chapter 1: Alice and Amethyst:

3rd person POV

Alice Hamilton and her mother were pottering around in the kitchen making dinner. They usually just ordered take-out, but Alice's new boyfriend, Jack Chase, was coming over for dinner. Alice was dressed in a blue dress going down to her knees, red tights, and black boots. Alice and her mom could hear the third Hamilton in her room humming to herself. Alice's sister Amethyst was brushing her hair as she hummed, occasionally stopping to scribble names or numbers on the white board in her room. Amethyst's whiteboard was covered in evidence of the latest murder she was solving. She had just gotten back from a long day at the precinct only to be forced to have dinner with another one of Alice's flings. She slowly peeled off her uniform and dressed in tight black jeans, a dark green tank top, and brown pixie boots that went up to her knees. She pulled her hair red wavy hair into a side braid, leaving two shorter curly parts down to frame her face. Unlike Alice, Amethyst was short and curvy, but also muscular like every other cop in her precinct. She had pale skin, mossy green eyes, freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks, and full red lips. She sat cross legged on her bed half reviewing case files and half eavesdropping on her mother and sister-ok, pretending to review case files, while completely eavesdropping on her mom and sister. "Alice, I worry about Amy. She has no friends, no boyfriends, no…people in her life other than us." Her mother said. "Mom, she graduated college at 16 and is the youngest cop in centuries. She's so focused on her work; I don't think she even notices that she's strange." Alice replied. "She's not strange," her mother defended, Amethyst's heart leapt at the thought that someone was defending her, "She's just…different." Her heart sank again and she sighed halfheartedly. "Mom, Alice has always been younger than everyone. The only thing different about her is the fact that she's smart." Alice grumbled. "I still think she should socialize with boys more." Her mom defended. "You know she's waiting for her 'soul-mate'. I can't believe she actually believes in that. Isn't she an atheist or something?" Alice wondered out loud. "Agnostic. Typical scientist." Her mother replied. Amethyst jumped when she heard the door bell, but shook it off and got up, ready to greet her guest. She hoped her older sister wouldn't do what she always did and find flaws in him she never saw before, and move on to another guy. It was getting tiresome.

**A/N: sorry it was so short, but I'll try to do more tomorrow. Thanks for reading :) -Cheshire Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner and a Show

Amethyst got up from her perch at the end of her bed, and changed into the dress her sister asked her to wear. It was a one shoulder black flowing dress with gold trim and it made her seem all the more pale. She slipped on some comfortable black pixie boots and walked out of her room to meet Jack. Amethyst didn't have anything against Jack, but she knew it wouldn't last because her sister was picky. Amethyst maintained that everyone should wait for their soul mate, the one person who makes them feel special. Then again, that's how Alice says she feels about every guy. Sighing, Amethyst got up and walked out of her room. She saw Jack give her sister a red rose and her mother walking away with a bunch of white roses. Jack then walked over to her and they hugged. Amethyst was very fond of Jack, he was like a brother to her and she hoped Alice would keep him around. "Good evening, Ace." Jack said, using his special nickname for her. "Hey, Blackjack." Amethyst responded, using her own nickname for Jack. "Oh, I got you something." Jack said, fumbling around in his pockets. "…ah, here it is!" Jack pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a necklace made of silver with a charm that looked like Amethyst (the stone) and was shaped like a spade. Amethyst gasped and hugged Jack. "I love it!" She squealed. She put it on and listened to Jack reassure Alice that there would be something for her later. Their mother came back and they all sat down to dinner. Amethyst half listened to her mother talk about renovations. Her ears pricked up when she heard her mother say something about March 23. She stood up abruptly and excused herself. She walked to her room and sat down on the bed picking up the case file, determined to solve the case. A few minutes later she pulled out her phone and texted her partner "If brother has green ladder, arrest brother. –AH" **(A/N: Sherlock reference)** she then got up to go get a drink of water from the kitchen. She walked out to find Jack handing a ring to her sister. She didn't stick around for the small argument and instead went to get water and sit in the lounge. Her sister came in and flopped onto the couch across from her and began complaining about the ring. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring in the box. Alice gasped "He slipped the ring into my pocket." We ran out the door after Jack and reached the alley near our house just in time to see him being dragged into the back of a white van. "Jack!" Alice screamed.

**A/N: Sorry, it's short again. I hope you liked the Sherlock reference! I hope to introduce Hatter in the next chapter or so. Also, thank you to ** .you.519** for following my story! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Chase, a Catch, and a Hat:

Amethyst POV:

As the white van pulled away another man stepped into the light. He was old and had white hair parted into two parts down his back. He wore an exquisite suite and talked to us about how he was Jack's friend. I only registered the conversation when he asked Alice for the ring. She took it out, holding it behind her back, and handed it to me. I opened it and slipped her the ring. The man must have noticed the noise of the ring's case opening, because next thing I knew he had lunged at me and I pinned him to the wall. He used his cane to knock the now closed case out of my hand and took off running, pushing Alice and I to the ground as he went. We got up and chased after him, yelling for him to stop. We rounded a corner and got there just in time to see him jump into a looking glass. I held onto Alice's hand to try and stop us, but she was larger than me and the momentum pulled us both into the glass as well. After a dizzying drop of colors and swirls (because there really is no better way to describe it) Alice ad I landed. We stood up and got our bearings, finding ourselves in a hallway flooded with water up to our knees and full of broken lights and severed wires. Alice saw the man we had been following and let out a shout as we began to chase him yet again. We followed the man through the door and into blinding sunlight and I suddenly got a sick feeling when I saw the enormous drop below us.

I clung to the wall until my focus was captured by the man sprinting away from us. We chased after him and finally hid behind a tree as we watched an unconscious Jack be taken into a building with an eye on each door labeled "The White Rabbit". Once they were gone we took a look around the building before testing the door. It opened, but I closed the door quickly, my cop senses taking over and forcing me to make sure the perimeter was secure before going into the building unarmed. Alice heard a noise and looked up to see what looked like a giant metal beetle flying over us, casting a spotlight around. I was too preoccupied checking the door for traps to notice the spotlight burn a mark onto Alice's arm or onto my shoulder blade. As soon as it passed and I was satisfied that the door and the room beyond it were safe, we walked in. We went straight to the end of the hallway, unnerved by the moss and trees growing in the building. When we got to the end of the hall, Alice picked up a bottle on a table and read the note out loud, "Curiosity killed the cat." She then went over to one of the mail slots and peered inside. What she saw must have unnerved her because she gasped and whispered hoarsely "Amy, you have to see this." I walked over and looked through the slot and at the people inside, all marked like Alice and I, asleep in small crates. "What is this place?" Alice asked, and all of a sudden, the door closed and the padded ceiling and walls were closing in on us until we were pressed shoulder to shoulder in a small box. The man we had been following peeked in through the mail slot, "Ah, we got them. You shouldn't have followed me, little Oysters." He walked away and we felt a lurch under us. We could see a little light seeping through the crack between a wall and the floor and I was struck with a sudden idea, "Alice, give me your hairpin!" Alice knew better then to object, so she reached up and pulled it out of her hair. I slid it under the crack between the floor and the wall trying to find the catch. As soon as we did, the bottom of the crate opened and we had to hold on to the lid to keep from falling into the water below. Just as I thought I could hold on, Alice slipped and screamed, causing me to jump after her, ignoring my crippling fear of heights. We plunged into the water below and when we resurfaced we began to swim for the shoreline of the massive metal city from which we had come. After a half hour of swimming we made it to a dock. Just as we finally made our way onto land, a man with a knife appeared. As we got up, Alice's mark showed and seemed to scare the man. "I don't want no trouble from you Oysters. I'm a working man." He put away the knife and I listened to Alice question him about Jack. I laughed when Alice offered him money, because they clearly didn't use that here. I then sighed and rolled my eyes at my sister's rudeness -I thought I was the one with no social skills!- and held out my hand to the man, "I'm Amethyst, and this is my sister Alice" He looked startled by that "**The** Alice? The Alice of Legend? And her sister?" He asked. He then ushered us away. We followed him uncertainly until he stopped us, covering up Alice's mark and telling us to follow him after we counted to ten. Alice was starting to freak out by that time, so I wrapped an arm around her and brought her inside, humming to her. A few minutes later, after hearing a mouse-like man speak about some new kind of tea, the man came and brought us into a new room. By this time I was singing to my sister to comfort her:

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone **(A/N: credit to )**

I eventually trailed off into humming as my sister stopped shaking. She had a leather dress, so most of the water had been repelled, and her thin hair was drying fast. I, on the other hand, had on a silk dress that soaked in the water, and my still braided hair was soaking wet. A few seconds after I had finished humming, I heard the most adorable British accent say "Would you like a cup of tea?"

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet, and I had to cut it off, but I've started the next chapter. As soon as Hatter came into it I got quite into my writing. I hope no one is too OOC. Constructive criticism welcome! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jackets

Amethyst POV

_A few seconds after I had finished humming, I heard the most adorable British accent say "Would you like a cup of tea?"_ I was soaked to the bones, and said "Yes please" at the same time as Alice said "No thank you." Then, also at the same time we said "Who are you?" The chair from which the voice was coming turned and I saw a very attractive man about my age sitting in the chair, an eccentric suit on his body and a brown hat covering his head. He smiled at us and winked at me, causing me to giggle "A friend…I hope."

Hater POV

I was just sitting down in my chair when I heard an angelic voice singing. When it trailed off, I asked "Would you like a cup of tea?" I heard two different answers, a rough voice answered "no" and a heavenly voice answered "Yes please." They didn't wait for me to respond before asking "Who are you?" in unison. I turned my chair around and my eyes full upon the most gorgeous girl I had ever met. She was soaked and her dress was hugging her curves perfectly. She looked like a goddess and very unlike the girl next to her. The girl next to her was almost dry, and much less attractive in my opinion, though many people would have found it the other way around. I smiled at the girls and winked at the pretty one eliciting a giggle that sounded like tinkling bells. I wanted to hear that sound again. I shook myself out of it and answered them, "A friend…I hope."

Amethyst POV

He got up and made himself a cup of tea. I took the time to look around his office. It appeared to have no natural light, yet the ground was grass. He had a lot of white furniture, a table, and chairs. There were three chairs in the office, the one he had been sitting on before, a white loveseat, and a white wooden chair in the corner. There was also a glass closet with coats shoes and hats in it. There were only three doors in the room, the one we had come through, one that looked like it led outside going by the light under the door, and one that presumably led to his bedroom. I jumped when the man started speaking again, "How did you escape the scarab?" he questioned. "The beetle thing?" Alice asked. He gave a noise of assent. "I used her hair pin, and…well…" I trailed off. He looked me up and down, clearly checking me out "fell" he finished for me. "Clearly, I'm drenched." I responded. "Where are we?" Alice asked. "Oh" he pointed up "Wonderland." Alice looked skeptical "Isn't that a story in a kids book?" she asked. I saw him subtly wince and I nudged her. "Does this look like a children's story to you?" He asked seriously. Alice shook her head. "It's changed a lot since then." I muttered an apology, but he just waved it off and smiled again. He walked over to us and inspected Alice's arm and then turned to me, "Where's your mark, Love?" I turned around and pulled my braid to the side, exposing the small mark on my shoulder blade. I shivered as he ran his finger over my shoulder, gently tracing the mark.

He started talking to the man who had brought us there, and then explained to us that Oysters were people from our world that were brought here and marked by the light. The man gestured to Alice, "This is Alice, Hatter, tell him who you are!" He then looked over to me as if just noticing I was there, "And this one's her sister." He added as an afterthought. Hatter walked around us, mocking the man. He put one arm around the guy and addressed us, "Ratty here think's you're Alice…of legend, and you're her sister." Of course I was just Alice's sister, I always was. "Who?" Alice asked. Hatter came towards us, "The last time a girl called Alice and her sister came to Wonderland, they brought down the whole house of cards, oh yea, they made quite the impression. Though that was 150 years ago!" He faced the man, Ratty, "It can't be the same girl, Oyster's don't even live that long!" Ratty rolled his eyes, "I still want a good price." Alice looked taken aback at that "Hold on, we aren't for sale" I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Really Alice?" Hatter held up a hand to silence us, and walked over to a few bottles lining the wall. He picked one up, looked at Ratty, and put it back. He picked up another one and brought it over to Ratty. "Pink Nectar. Filled with the thrill of human excitement. 50 Oysters were drained just so you, Ratty, could taste what it feels like to win just once." Ratty reached forward to take the bottle, but Hatter pulled it away. "Warning, don't take on an empty stomach and don't take more than one drop at a time or the excitement might burst you tiny shriveled up little heart." He handed it to Ratty who ran off.

Alice started to question Hatter about the whole "Oysters being drained" thing, but I couldn't care less. "So, Ratty tells me you're looking for someone" Hatter changed the subject. "Yea, his name is Jack Chase." Alice answered. I sighed and added "He was taken by a man with a white rabbit on his lapel" Leave it to Alice to leave out the important details. "I see" Hatter sipped his tea "The White Rabbit is an organization controlled by the Suits. They go back and forth through the looking glass to vanish people from your world to ours to use in the casino." Alice tensed "use?" Hatter choked on his tea "Did I say use? Slip of the tongue, they keep them alive, and…moderately happy?" he said the last part as a question. "How do you get to this Casino?" I asked, wanting Jack back almost as much as Alice. "That's the thing…you don't." Hatter responded, "Way too dangerous. But" he took a step towards me "I know some people" he took some more steps "who know some, well, other people. If you know what I mean. "He was toe to toe with me "That's one of the privileges of running a…" he leaned right in close "Tea shop!" he finished popping the P and making me jump. "Lighten up" he laughed.

He looked down at my arm and his eyes widened, I followed his eyes and saw that my skin had taken on a feint bluish hue. "Close your eyes" he commanded. I did until I felt him move and I peeked up through my lashes only to see him smirking at me. He pulled his hat off his head and put it on mine, tipping it over my eyes causing me to giggle at his oddness. He lifted my arms and I felt something warm slip over me and I was turned around. He took the hat off my eyes and flipped it onto his head and I saw my reflection along with him. He wasn't wearing a jacket anymore and I wondered what had happened to it. I looked and saw he had put it onto me. He had his arm loosely draped over my shoulder. He smiled and winked at me "it'll cover the mark, and keep you from getting a cold." Alice spoke up, ruining the moment "We have money, but I understand you don't use that here." Hatter laughed "Pieces of paper? Pointless!" I turned my head and looked up at him, "Then why are you doing this?" I asked. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, his breath tickling my neck "Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?" he asked. Alice glared at him and he stood up, staring at her. "Fine! I see!" he exclaimed, moving around his room "You don't trust me. Fine! I am genuinely hurt. Do you know why they call me Hatter?" Alice shrugged "because you wear a hat?" I gasped lightly and hit her shoulder, standing up for Hatter silently. "No. Because I'm always there when they pass the hat, so to speak. Philanthropy, generosity, call it what you will. It's who I am. And standing here, looking at you two, there's nothing that I would like more then to help you find…" He pointed to us. Alice stayed silent so I spoke up "Jack" he nodded, "Jack, and return you all to your charming world of children's stories." Alice shook her head "I don't believe you." I rolled my eyes, Alice was always so stubborn. "I know what you're thinking. If I'm the frying pan, then that out there is the fire. Look, I'll be square with you, I know people who like to help your kind. And if every once in a while I scratch their back…" He paused "Then they'll scratch yours" I supplied. "Exactly! A lot of scratching." I giggled quietly at that. Suddenly the room started spinning and the world faded into black.

**A/N: I'm going to try to post two updates today. I loved writing this because it's one of my favorite scenes! I will deviate from the plot line next chapter though. Back to writing! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bed and Breakfast**

**Hatter POV (after intro)**

_Suddenly the room started spinning and the world faded into black._ I jumped to catch Amethyst as she fell, and I picked her up bridal style. "What happened?" her sister asked. "Hypothermia" I answered grimly, carrying her to the loveseat. I laid her down on the loveseat, and went to make her a cup of tea for when she wakes up. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Amethyst sitting up and clutching her head.

Amethyst POV

I felt a throbbing pain in my head, and as it subsided I sat up. I was on the loveseat in Hatter's office. He turned around when he heard me move. He rushed to my side with a cup of tea, and I thanked him, moving over so he could squish in next to me, Alice on the wooden chair. "What happened?" I asked groggily. "You passed out." Hatter answered, clearly shaken. "Sorry" I mumbled. Hatter took my shaking hands in his much larger ones "don't be" he answered. He suddenly stood up, dragging me up with him. I felt lightheaded at the sudden movement and I staggered into his chest, his arm went automatically around my waist, "whoa there." He laughed and I blushed. He led me to his room, Alice following wearily behind. He sat me on his bed and opened his closet. He pulled out a purple button down shirt and handed it to me. "Everything else will be too big, I hope this is ok, just while your dress dries." I nodded and he and Alice left the room so I could change. I peeled off the wet dress after removing the jacket and then I pulled on the shirt. It reached down to my knees, and brought out the green in my eyes. I buttoned it up and threw my clothes and the jacket over my arm. I walked back out silently only to hear silence. Alice and Hatter were sitting awkwardly staring at the door. I walked over to Hatter and thanked him. He took my dress and hung it up, but refused to take back the jacket. Instead he shook it out and draped it over my shoulders. We sat up and talked for a while before I fell into a gentle sleep.

Hatter POV

I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and looked over to see Amethyst sleeping on me. I chuckled to myself and picked her up bridal style again, bringing her to my room, Alice trailing close behind. Amethyst wrapped her arms around my neck and subconsciously buried her face into my chest. I placed her gently on the bed and tried to pull away, but her deceptively thin but muscular arms gripped my shirt. I looked at Alice for help but she just sighed and gestured for me to get in next to her "I'll take the love seat" she whispered and left. I didn't know what to do , but I couldn't stand forever, so I made the split second decision to gently crawl in next to her. I made sure to keep a respectful distance from her as I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I awoke to light filtering in to my room under my door, I tried to turn over but my arm was pinned by a small mass. I cracked open an eye and found Amethyst snuggled into my chest with my arm around her waist. I just shrugged a bit and went back to sleep.

The second time I woke up, the weight on my arm was gone. I heard someone humming so I got up and went to see what it was. I stood, leaning against the door frame, watching Amethyst and Alice dance around the kitchen and having fun while Amethyst gently sang.

Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody

Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear **(song is Whenever Wherever by Shakira)**

Amethyst kept humming, but squeaked when she turned around and saw me watching. I smirked "Why did you stop? I was enjoying the show!" She just giggled and plated up whatever she had cooked. I smiled to myself, _I could get used to waking up with her next to me in bed, and in my clothes, and_- "Hatter?" Amethyst called from the table "Breakfast!" I smiled at her cheerfulness and walked over to eat the most delicious meal I'd ever had.

Amethyst POV

I woke up for the first time, late at night, in bed. I almost thought I was home, until I felt something move in front of me. A weight I hadn't noticed on my waist pulled me forward. I looked up and saw that the warm mass I had been snuggling into for warmth and comfort was actually Hatter. I blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with him. I came back out of my thoughts as I felt his arm shift around me again. I was contemplating getting up from the bed, but fell back into a comfortable sleep before I could reach a decision.

I woke again the next morning, smiling when I realized where I was. _I could get used to waking up next to Hatter, in his clothes…Amethyst!_ I scolded myself, _He's just helping you get Jack and go home. _With that thought, I gently removed his arm from me and got up. I quickly woke Alice and we decided to thank Hatter by making him breakfast. As we cooked-well, I cooked and Alice watched- I sang quietly. I trailed off into humming and turned around to go wake Hatter, but squeaked when I saw that he was close, and he had been watching me. "Why did you stop? I was enjoying the show!" Hatter smirked. I just giggled and plated up the fluffy pancakes I had made. I turned and saw Hatter smiling to himself, deep in thought. "Hatter?" I called "Breakfast!"

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but it was more of a cute filler chapter. It was a sorry for not updating yesterday! Also, the song in chapter 3 was Safe and Sound, the only Taylor Swift song I like. Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Dodo's Lair**

Amethyst POV:

_"Hatter?" I called "Breakfast!" _ After breakfast, I went into Hatter's room to change back into my now dry dress. Pulling my hair up into a loose ponytail, I walked back to the main room, where I found Alice and Hatter having a showdown. "I'm not going with you until I know I can trust you!" Alice screeched. "I'm not doing this for me, I'm just trying to help you get your boyfriend back and get you back home." Hatter replied calmly, adding to Alice's anger by staying rational. I sighed and walked over to Alice. "Alice, I want to get Jack back as much as you do, but arguing with the only person we know here is not going to help. I say we go with him for now, and trust him until he gives us a reason not to." Alice calmed down slightly, "I guess that would be alright, but we need to keep an eye on him at all times." I nodded in agreement before walking out the door with Alice following behind me. Hatter led us through some deserted paths until we got to a ladder. We climbed down one at a time and I went last. As I got to the bottom, Hatter grabbed my waist and gently set me on the ground. I blushed at the position we were in, but I was snapped out of it when I looked down. Below us was a drop so deep that I couldn't see the bottom. I let out a small squeak and backed up against the ladder. "Amethyst? What's wrong?" Hatter asked, panicked. "She's got a thing about heights" Alice supplied. "It's more the falling part." I laughed shakily. "Amethyst, look at me" Hatter held out his hand to me. I looked at him and slowly took his hand. "Just don't look down." Hatter said slowly, leading me down the path, walking backwards so he was facing me. "That's not tempting at all" I smiled wryly at him. Hatter chuckled and continued to lead me.

We got to a door and Hatter stopped and knocked. A panel in the door slid open and two eyes peeked out. A man's voice said "How does the little crocodile improve his shiny tail?" Hatter rolled his eyes and responded hastily "He pours the water of the Nile on every golden scale." I stifled a giggle at the childishness of it, but it turned into a gasp as we walked into the room. It wasn't a room at all, it was a bus! Alice and I exchanged quizzical looks, before almost falling when the bus started sinking. I pitched forward as it came to a stop and we all piled off of the bus, only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. Hatter held up his hands and said something about bringing food to the refugees. I couldn't help but think how sweet that was. I looked over the balcony as we were lead down a hall, and saw stacks of books with sickly looking people everywhere. We were led into an office and as we walked in a man came out of the shadows. I took in his appearance, tracing the outline of the gun in his pocket with my eyes. As soon as I realized that everyone but us was armed, I started looking for escape plans and people's weaknesses. My cop instincts took over and I identified every vulnerable point on the people surrounding us. I didn't notice the conversation until I saw Hatter grab Alice's had and show it to the man before us, who's name might have been Dodo. It was the first time I had gotten a glimpse at the ring Jack had given her. It was a gold band with an amethyst in the middle, but an ace had been cut out of the center. I discreetly looked down at my own necklace and realized that it had been cut straight from the ring. Dodo looked shocked and started talking about a Stone of Wonderland. He began asking Alice and Hatter where it came from and where the center went.

Too late I saw Dodo reach for his gun. He pulled it out and pointed it at Alice, before moving it to be pointed at my forehead. I stood calmly in front of him, until Hatter came and stood in the way, trying to calm Dodo down. I panicked before noticing a feint outline in Hatter's shirt. I almost laughed at the situation until I heard a gunshot and Hatter flew back into a stack of books. Alice screamed and tried to rush over to Hatter, but I pulled her along with me back to the bus, Dodo right behind us. We tried to start the bus until we saw Hatter running down the hall way, gripping his chest. He was swiftly tackled by Dodo, who he pinned against the wall. He punched at Dodo, who dodged, and his fist went straight through the wall. Dodo pinned Hatter, knocking off his hat, and began punching him. Alice and I ran over and pulled Dodo off Hatter before dragging him back to the bus, still clutching his chest. "Blue button" he panted and Alice pushed it before kneeling down next to Hatter and trying to see the wound. "Alice, calm down" I said. "How can I calm down? Hatter just got shot for you!" She yelled. I sighed and unbuttoned Hatter's shirt, revealing his bullet proof vest. Alice looked on wide eyed before glaring at Hatter. "You could have told us." I laughed and thumped his chest lightly. He laughed "Where's the fun in that?" I smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown as my eyes glazed over in memory.

_*Flashback*_

_Amethyst walked out of a building, a tall man with spiky brown hair and luminescent blue eyes draped over her shoulder, holding his chest. Her face was stained with tears and she was muttering encouragement to the man. She got to the police line surrounding the warehouse and flashed her police badge. She brought him over to an ambulance and pushed away the doctors silently, still crying. She unbuttoned his shirt, tears wetting his chest and gasped almost inaudibly as she realized the man had been wearing a bullet proof vest, the bullet lodged in the center of it. Her sobs slowly subsided, "You could have told me." She laughed and thumped his chest lightly. He laughed "Where's the fun in that?" The girl smiled softly as her sister, Alice, came over. She nodded to the man and hugged her sister. "You know I hate it when you put yourself in danger." She whispered to Amethyst. Amethyst laughed slightly, "Blame it on Marchy, he dragged me in there on a hunch." Amethyst laughed and pointed at the blue eyed man who was now sitting up. He gave her a side hug, "You know I was right, Ace, I always am" He flashed her a cocky grin and she nudged him "Show off" She muttered and they both laughed before being called away by the Captain._

_*End of flashback*_

Amethyst got up and walked to the back of the bus, not wanting Hatter and Alice to see the tears running down her face. "What was that about?" Hatter whispered to Alice. "Her old partner at the precinct." Alice responded in an equally hushed tone, "They were really close, until one day he just didn't show up for work. No one's seen him since. Amy took it pretty hard."

**A/N: *GASP* dramatic, I know! Sorry, this chapter was quite bad, but there was a pretty big plot twist (you'll see next chapter). Anyway, for those of you who care *cough* no one *cough* I drew a picture :D I failed quite spectacularly at drawing a picture of Amethyst in her dress! It's really bad, but oh well! Also, Amy is a nickname for Amethyst, by the way. Sorry chapter six took so long to get up, I'm going to try to start chapter seven today though because I have the whole story planned out in my mind-palace (Sherlock reference!) Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fancy seeing you here**

Amethyst POV

The bus lurched to a halt and I wiped my eyes before plastering a smile on my face and walking out with Hatter and Alice. We chatted about the stone and he asked where the cut out part of the ring was. I gently held up my necklace into the light. "Jack gave it to me before he gave Alice the ring" Hatter looked oddly at me. "I thought this Jack fellow was Alice's boyfriend." Hatter said, confusion written upon his face. "He is, we've been friends for a while. I introduced Jack and Alice." I responded. We walked around the corner, but stopped behind the phone box when we saw some people questioning the residents of the tea shop. "Oh no." Hatter muttered. "Where's the broad?" a familiar Brooklyn accent asked a man. When he didn't respond the man threw him off the side of the path and into the abyss below. Alice and I shared a look, knowing that accent. We peeked around the corner and what I saw shocked me. Along with the Suits who worked for the queen, was a man with the head of a porcelain hare. We heard Ratty giving us away, "They said their names were Alice and…something else. They're sisters" The man-bunny turned his head to Ratty, "Spare him, he could be of some use." There was an underlying tone of cautious optimism mixed with fear. Alice, Hatter, and I hid behind the phone box again just as his mechanical head turned towards us. "You guys go, hide somewhere. Hatter, get Alice and Jack an get them out of here. I'll distract them." Alice nodded, but Hatter protested, "They'll kill you!" I smiled gently. "No, they won't. Now, hide!" Alice scrambled off to hide behind some trees, dragging Hatter from my side and watching to make sure I was okay. I stepped out from behind the phone box and leaned against it. "Fancy seeing you here" I said, the man turned his mechanical head. I nodded to him, "Marchy." He looked at me, "Ace?" He questioned. I grinned "the one and only!" He laughed and shook his head. Suddenly the suits ran past him and tackled me. I fought back, knocking a few of them out, but there were too many. "Let her go!" Marchy bellowed. I stood up and brushed myself off. "What do we do, Mad March?" one of the Suits asked. "We bring her to the Queen" the head suit replied for him. They pinned my hands behind my back and marched me along, ignoring Marchy's protests.

I was blindfolded somewhere along the line, but it was swiftly removed as I was pushed into the queen's throne room. The queen got off her throne and approached me, "Who is this?" she questioned. "I, um, well…" The head Suit trailed off. From across the room a man spoke up, "She's important to Mad March, does more need to be said?" I looked up and saw Jack dressed in an expensive red silk suit. I would have glared at him if I hadn't been too busy staring in astonishment. He walked over to stand by my side along with Marchy. 'Do you remember Morse code?' Jack tapped on the wall. Jack, Marchy, and I had taken lessons in Morse code, Marchy and I for our job, and Jack for the fun. It was the day we all met, and the day Marchy was assigned as my partner. 'Yes' Marchy tapped back. 'Explain.' I demanded. 'Later, just go along with it' Jack responded. I sighed, but complied. "You still haven't told me who this girl is!" The Queen shrieked. "She's Ace!" Jack exclaimed, exasperated. The queen was getting angry because her question was going unanswered, "Off with her head!" She cried. "No!" Jack and Marchy exclaimed. "Well, why not?" the Queen squawked. "She's…she's, well…heh, it's a funny story-" Marchy tried to think quickly, "Get on with it!" the Queen cried. "Oh for God's sake! She's Mad March's lover!" Jack exclaimed. A hush fell over the throne room. Every one stared at the Queen in anticipation. She looked appraisingly at me and then…smiled? "Well, why didn't you say so?" She asked. She put her arm around my shoulders. "If she's important to Mad March she's important to me." Marchy smiled, flustered by this sudden turn of events. "How come I haven't met her before? How long have you two been together? Is she royalty?" The Queen bombarded Marchy with questions, whispering the last part. "She was stuck on the other side of the Glass for many years, I'm afraid. They've been together for two years, and she's a duchess." Jack spoke for Marchy, thinking quickly. "Well, you're welcome to stay here, I'm sure Mad March won't mind sharing a room with you." She winked at Marchy and I blushed, "Mad March, you are relieved from your search for a few days so you two can get…reacquainted" She smirked and raised an eyebrow at us. Marchy nodded and I murmured a quick thank you. "Well, mother, I'm sure Ace and Mad March are quite tired, I think I'll show them to their bedroom." Jack nodded to his mother and left with Marchy and I trailing behind.

When we got to the room I was meant to share with Marchy, I slammed the door behind me and advanced on the two men in front of me. Even though they were bigger than me, they knew not to mess with me. I had a murderous look on my face, but I calmed myself down for the sake of my own sanity. "Someone is going to explain to me what is going on here." I said, deadly calm looking them in the eyes. "Not for nothin' but we did just save your butt" Marchy defended. I glared at him and he backed down, "I liked it better when you were yellin' at us" He muttered. Jack finally spoke up, telling me all about what had happened. **(A/N: You'll find out later, I don't want to spoil it so I can't write what they said)** They finished telling me, and I forgave them. We caught each other up on our lives, remembered inside jokes, and generally had a good time.

A few hours later, a knock sounded on the door. I walked over to open it and I saw the King. He looked kind and I was sad hearing about the way his wife treated him. "Hello, what can I do for you?" I asked kindly. He looked shocked, but spoke, "Hello, I came to inform you that the Queen is throwing a dinner party to celebrate your return" I grinned at him, "Thank you, I'll make sure we're there." We chatted for a few more minutes before he scampered off again. I walked back inside and sighed, flopping on the bed. Marchy sat down by my feet with Jack and Marchy laughed. Jack looked at him quizzically. "She always hated the dinner parties at the precinct." Jack nudged her foot "Don't worry, us Wonderlandians know how to throw a good party!" I giggled. "Wait…what do I wear, all I have is this dress!" I asked them. "Well, I think you look nice in that, but I'm sure I can find you a dress somewhere. You can take a shower in the meantime" Marchy replied. I nodded and stood up, walking to the bathroom door. I walked into Marchy's-and now my- bathroom and turned on the shower. After my nice warm shower, I walked out wrapped in a towel. I put my underwear back on and walked over to the folded up dress on the bed. It was a light blue knee length dress with a white trim at the bottom adorned with black spades. To go with it was a small black bow clip to keep some of my curly hair out of my face, black silky gloves that went to my elbows, and black boots. I dressed quickly, and was about to leave the room to find Marchy when I heard some muffled thuds coming from the closet. I opened it cautiously, and inside were Jack and Marchy, looking for a suit for Marchy. I laughed at their antics and pulled a simple black suit from the rack. I handed it to Marchy before stepping back into the well lit room. When he saw me, his jaw almost dropped. "Ace, you look gorgeous!"

**A/N: Mad March is Amethyst's old partner? I didn't expect that, and I wrote it! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Dinner Party**

Mad March POV (after intro)

_When he saw me, his jaw almost dropped. "Ace, you look gorgeous!" _Ace looked stunning in her dress, and I couldn't help but stare. She blushed and pushed the suit she was holding into my arms, she never had been good at taking compliments. I sighed contently, glad to have my best friend back. Looking at her smile and laugh with us again, I remembered why I fell in love with her. She was beautiful, witty, and brave. I sighed, realizing that-regardless of if she had feelings for me before- she never would now. My good looks had been deformed by the Queen, I was a murderer, and (the most unforgivable in Ace's eyes) I had abandoned her. Not that I had wanted to, but the Queen was getting suspicious and I couldn't blow my cover. I just wish I could make her see that all I did was to keep her safe. After putting the suit on in the bathroom I walk out to find Jack and Ace talking about Alice. She had already told us what had happened twice, but Jack wanted to hear it again. He really loved Alice. Jack laughed as Ace recounted her tale of getting over her fear of heights. Every time she mentioned Hatter I bristled, they sounded really close. She trusted him. Ace never trusted anyone right off the bat except for me…and now this Hatter fellow. Bitter jealousy rose up in my stomach, but it went away when she looked at me and smiled warmly. "Oh, you never could get the collar and tie right." She laughed fondly and walked over. She did up my tie and ran her long slender fingers around the collar to straighten it, her soft hand brushing against my skin making my pulse quicken. When she was done she straightened my tie and giggled at me. "You guys have to remember to keep up the illusion that you love each other" Jack reminded us. _That won't be too hard for me _I thought. I held out my arm for Ace, feigning a posh accent "Shall we, fair Lady?" She responded by linking her arm through mine and saying "We shall, good Sir" Jack laughed at our antics and we started off towards the dinner party.

All through dinner, I kept my arm looped around her waist, _just to keep up appearances_ I reminded myself. After we ate, music started playing and people began to dance or chat in small groups. Jack came over and we quietly talked about back when we worked together, cautious not to say anything that could possibly damage the integrity of our lie. Most of the night men would come up and introduce themselves, asking to dance with Ace, and every time she came back, she would complain about how much she disliked people. At some point in the night, the King wandered over and addressed me, "May I please have a dance with the lovely Ace?" I replied the same as always, "Ask her yourself, she can talk ya know!" Most of the time Ace ignored me and took off to go dance, but this time she nudged me before smiling at the king "It would be a pleasure" She took his hand and walked off. I watched her dance gracefully like a ballerina in time to the music, the King twirling her around, before turning to Jack. "What was that about?" I questioned, referring to her odd behavior regarding the King. "She has a soft spot for him, she, ahem, believes he could be in a happier situation" Jack replied clearly referring to his one-sided marriage to the Queen. I nodded and returned to watching Ace dance. She came back over just as a slow song came on. The queen walked over to us with the King in tow. "Mad March, aren't you going to ask the lovely Ace to dance?" She smiled at us, "Isn't young love so sweet?" She whispered to the King. Jack handed me something behind my back, and I knew I had to put on a bit of a show. I got on one knee, and produced a white rose with a black spade in the center from behind my back. _Thank you, Jack! What would I do without you?_ I thought as I asked Ace, "May I have this dance?" She smiled and took the rose from me. She sniffed it and pretended to ponder, causing the Queen to let out a girly giggle. She handed the rose to Jack and replied, "I suppose so" I smiled at her and took her hand. As we walked past we heard the Queen mutter to the King "Why don't you ever do anything cute and romantic" I felt Ace cringe beside me, and I felt bad for how I had talked to him before, the poor guy had it rough. We made our way to the center of the room, amongst all the couples, and I put my arms around her waist. She placed hers around my shoulders, clasping them at the base of my neck. For a while we just looked into each other's eyes as we danced and I couldn't help but feel love for the beautiful delicate creature in my arms. She gently rested her head on my chest as we danced and I breathed in her scent, vanilla as always. "You haven't changed on but" I murmured into her hair. "You've changed a lot" She whispered into my chest. I held her tighter to me, never wanting to let go. "I wish this moment would last forever" She sighed. And I smiled. How did I get so lucky?

**A/N: I know, short and lots of Amethyst/Mad March fluff, but don't worry, it'll get better (more Hatter and a jealous Hatter and March) *gasp* three chapters in one day, I hope this makes up for my long absence! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Knives**

Amethyst POV (after intro)

_"I wish this moment would last forever" She sighed. And I smiled. How did I get so lucky?_ As we danced I couldn't help but imagine that it was Hatter's arms around me, his voice telling me I was beautiful. But I couldn't change the fact that it was Marchy; the man I used to have feelings for, but now…he was changed. I didn't care about his outward appearance, it was the memory of him heartlessly throwing that man off the edge that scarred me. But mostly, it was that he left. He left our world for this one, he left me. I was sad and heartbroken. I felt betrayed. I pulled away from him. "I'm so sorry, Marchy" I whispered and walked quickly through the crowd. The queen cornered me and asked where I was hurrying off to. I told her I was tired and she let me go off, muttering about young love. I wended my way through the twisting halls, the walls felt like they were caving in on me. I was dizzy and disoriented, and I just wanted to sleep. I got to Marchy' door and walked in. I collected my newly washed dress and made my way in the direction of what I assumed was Jack's room. Instead of ending up in the Prince's room, I found myself outside in a garden of red roses. I made my way through the maze of bushes. Thorns grabbing at my hair, clothes, and skin as I passed. Tears streamed down my face as I walked, and eventually I fell to my knees. Years of pain and sorrow flooded out of me as I screamed in anguish into my hands, thankful that I was alone. The sadness morphed into anger, anger at Marchy for making me love him, making me depend on him, making me need him, and leaving me. He played me, used me. He never cared for me! I stormed back inside and walked around, trying to find some way to let out my anger. I stumbled into a dark room and fell to the ground. At my movement, the lights turned on and illuminated the room. Standing tall and proud in the center of the room was a cherry red punching bag. I walked over and began to hit it, my anger pushing its way out of my body through my fists. Once my knuckles hurt too much to continue, I looked more around the room, finding a sword and some dummies. I walked over and pulled a sword out of a dummy. I slashed and hacked unceremoniously until my eyes landed on the one thing I really needed. I picked up an array of knives and threw them into the dummies. I had been practicing knife throwing since I was a young girl and had become very good over the years. As I threw, I let out my anger. "This is for tricking me! *throw* this is for lying to me! *throw* this is for hurting me! *throw*this is for making me trust you! *throw*" I heard a door open behind me, but I ignored it until I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me, "Thank god I found you!"

**A/N: I know I should have done this a while ago, but…..DISCLAIMER TIME! :D unfortunately I don't own Alice or Andrew-Lee Potts. I only own Amethyst. And also….CLIFF HANGER! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Escaping**

Amethyst POV:

_I heard a door open behind me, but I ignored it until I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me, "Thank god I found you!"_ I ignored the arms around me and kept throwing the knives silently. A large warm hand wrapped around my own right before I could throw another knife. "Amethyst, what happened?" I looked up hopefully, only one person ever called me Amethyst. "Hatter?" I sighed in relief before breaking down and sobbing into his shirt. "Good to see you too, gemstone" he murmured into my hair. I giggled through my tears, "Gemstone?" He shrugged, "it suits you. You're beautiful like a gem, and tough like one too." I smiled up at him and hugged him again, breathing in his scent. I froze and peeled myself away from him. "Hatter, where's Alice?" I questioned, my voice shaking. Hatter launched into the short version of his story, about Alice and Charlie. When he finished his story, I got up and wiped my tears. He handed me his jacket, making me laugh at the memory of the first time we met. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have an Alice to save!" He laughed at my sudden change of mood. I put some of the knives into my pocket and we walked out, on our way to save my sister.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but…TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I still don't own Alice, and sadly I will probably never own Andrew-Lee Potts :( He is my inspiration though! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Escape**

Hatter POV:

I rushed down the hallway, opening doors and looking for Amethyst. I was so worried about her. I was worried at first about her getting hurt, but once Alice told me Amethyst's history I was worried about losing her to the oversized, carrot eating, looser. I shook my head and kept opening doors. I stopped dead in my tracks when a familiar voice penetrated my thoughts, "This is for tricking me! *thunk* this is for lying to me! *thunk* this is for hurting me! *thunk*this is for making me trust you! *thunk*" I rushed towards the sound and skidded around a corner into some sort of training room. I saw Amethyst kneeling on the ground, throwing knives with deadly accuracy without looking where she was throwing. I looked around and saw chunks of training dummies on the ground along with a sword, Amethyst had clearly been angry about something. I looked back to her and saw that her dress had been ripped and her skin was marred by small cuts that were oozing blood. Tears made small tracks in the blood on her face as it slowly pooled around her legs. I kneeled down next to her and gathered her into my arms, "Thank God I found you!" I whispered into her hair. She ignored me and continued to throw knives. I wrapped her cold dainty hands in my rough warm ones. "Amethyst, what happened?" She looked up hopefully, "Hatter?" She sighed in relief before throwing her arms around my shoulders and burying her face into my neck, shoulders shaking. I breathed in her warm vanilla scent and nuzzled my face into her hair mumbling "Good to see you too, gemstone" She giggled through her tears, "Gemstone?" I shrugged, "it suits you. You're beautiful like a gem, and tough like one too." I blushed, where did that come from? She smiled up at me, pulling me into a hug. I relished the moment until she stiffened and pulled away from me. "Hatter, where's Alice?" She questioned, voice trembling pitifully. I wanted nothing more than to pull this sad and beautiful girl into my arms and protect her from the world, but I knew that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the truth, so I told her what happened. I told her all about Charlie and out adventures. When I finished my story, Amethyst got up and wiped her tears. I handed her my jacket, and she laughed that amazing tinkling laugh. I smiled at the memory of the first time we met. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have an Alice to save!" I chuckled at her mercurial change of mood. She put some knives into her pocket and we went to save her sister.

Amethyst POV:

We met up with Charlie on the third floor. He bowed and kissed the back of my hand, telling me that he had heard much about me from Hatter and Alice. We went to the room Charlie claimed would contain my sister and I opened the door. I looked in to see our old house, the one we had before dad left. The room was full of spiders and there was a desk in the center. Alice was perched on the desk quivering, but refusing to write directions. I ran in and distracted the arachnids, stabbing them with my knives. Alice took this opportunity to barrel over to the door and run into Charlie's arms. I turned to leave, but the doors closed. I saw my friends banging on the now glass door, but it wouldn't budge. "Ooh! Another toy!" a man squealed to my left. "And she seems important" squawked an identical man to my right, gesturing to the door. Maybe she knows where the stone is. "The stone of Wonderland?" I asked. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut, just this once? They grinned identical evil grins, "Let's see, what will make the girly sing?" I glared at them, but stopped when floorboards began to disappear under me. I scurried around while they laughed maniacally. Eventually there were only two boards, I was on one and the other was on the other side of the deep cavern, too far to jump to. My breathing became labored as I panicked. I felt a presence in the back of my mind, rooting through all the locked away memories. I blocked it out until I felt the force retreat.

I looked up when I heard screams, and all my friends- Hatter, Alice, Jack, Marchy, and Charlie (though I'd only just met him)- were tied to the ceiling by their wrists. The twins shrunk themselves down, and paced along the large floorboard. One of the pulled out a knife while the other appeared next to me and held me back at knife point. The first man walked over to Charlie and began slicing at him. I held my chin up defiantly so they moved on the Marchy. When they cut him, I screamed, but it clearly wasn't the desired effect, as he moved towards Jack. "You better not hurt him!" I threatened, but the man holding me back just chuckled and dug his knife into the soft flesh of my neck, my crimson blood staining the shining steel blade. I quieted at this and closed my eyes as I heard Jack screaming. "The girl next!" The man holding me cackled to his twin. I opened my eyes, "If you fu-"The man holding me clapped a hand over my mouth and smirked at me "Do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? Fudge" I struggled against him "If you **Fudging** touch her, I'll **Fudging** kill you!" **(A/N: Supernatural reference :D)** I yelled, emphasizing the word fudging. I heard my friends stop banging for a second and laugh at my sassiness. I watched, still struggling, as he began to slice at my sister…my best friend. I couldn't stand it, she was the person I turned to when life got tough, she stood up for my when I was bullied at school, she loved me more than my mother, she was my best friend. The man across the abyss glared at me, expecting a better reaction, _Sorry buddy, pretty hard to break a cop_, I smirked internally. Then he moved in from of Hatter. That was the last straw for me. Just as the blade pierced his skin, I screamed. I kneeled suddenly and sent the twin flying over my back and into the abyss. I swallowed my fear of heights, determined to save Hatter even though I could clearly see the real one was alright. The mere thought of Hatter being hurt steeled my resolve. I took a running leap and my fingers managed to scrape the end of the floorboard. I slowly pulled myself up and tackled the other twin to the ground. I straddled him, pinning him to the floor and raising his own knife against him. "I swear on my life, if you EVER hurt ANYONE I love again, I will hang you from the ceiling by your toes and skin you alive with a rusty potato peeler!" I growled at him, and I was serious. No one hurts my friends, **ever**. The door opened and everyone ran in. Hatter wrapped up my trembling frame into his arms. He kissed the top of my head, "You're ok, Gemstone, I'm here…we're here." I nodded pitifully and collapsed into his muscular chest. I was exhausted emotionally and physically. He put one of my arms around his shoulder and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, resting his hand on my stomach.

We rushed upstairs and ended up on the roof with no means of escape except a few…pink flamingoes? I didn't have much time to think about it because the door behind me opened and a familiar voice met my ears. "Ace, where're you goin'?" I turned and saw Marchy standing in the door frame. "Back off, she's coming with us." Hatter's voice was strong and assertive. I looked back and Charlie and Alice were on one flamingo and Hatter was standing by the other. A lone suite that had been patrolling the roof came around the corner. Hatter yelled and pointed to something behind the man's head causing him to turn around. Hatter whistled and the man turned around only to be met with Hatter's fist. The man almost flew off the roof until Hatter grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him back from the edge, laying his unconscious body near the door. My eyes softened and I could finally see the difference between Marchy and Hatter, and why I preferred the adorable, tea obsessed, Brit over the rude, impulsive, New Yorker. March glared at Hatter, "She's mine!" He growled and grabbed my arm, his nails digging in to me and drawing blood. I was about to speak up until Hatter spoke my exact thoughts, "What do you think she is, a prize to be won?" Hatter looked disgusted. "Yea, she is. And guess what Boss? I've won!" I was frozen in shock, I had thought Marchy had more respect for me than that. When he saw my rage he loosened his grip, still keeping his hand around my arm. "Ace, I'm-" He began gently. "No! You have no right to talk about her like that! Amethyst is more than just a prize, she doesn't need either of us! She's independent, kind, beautiful, smart and-" Hatter ranted angrily, fists clenched. "Can talk for herself, thank you very much." I smirked at Hatter. "You!" I rounded on Marchy, "We worked together for years! We solved crimes, got shot at, and put away bad guys. When did I ever seem like a trophy to be won? I SAVED YOU'R FUDGING LIFE FOR GODS SAKE!" I pulled away from him, slapped him, and walked over to Hatter who was giggling mirthfully and wiping away tears. Alice was shaking with suppressed laughter, and Charlie was guffawing loudly. "Ace, I-" Marchy tried again. "Nope!" I popped the 'P' and got onto the flamingo behind Hatter. He pressed a button and I screamed as we took off. I shut my eyes and buried my face into Hatter's back, balling my hands into his shirt. "You comfy?" He asked, trying to distract me. "No. Of course not" I responded dryly. "Why don't you just lean forward and put your arms around my waist and let my body take the weight?" He offered. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my chin on his neck. I nuzzled into his neck and he chuckled, knowing he had managed to distract me. We made small talk until we heard a crack.

**A/N: HEY, HEY, HEY! I'm back :D I spent a while on this one, so it's quite long. There's a bit of fluff, sassy Amethyst, and lots of action. I'll try to post tomorrow and I think I'll do a special Hanukkah one (because that's what I celebrate) at some point. I was also thinking about adding the Cheshire Cat as a separate person instead of the shoddy representation of Ches/Dinah they put into it, because he is awesome and I am totally unbiased. Review if you have any strong preference on anything (and I mean anything from more/less references to adding another OC as a MINOR -not major- character) anyway… Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Beach**

**A/N: I know, I haven't started with an Authors Note since the first chapter! I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed, DoctorHatterGirl23 (multiple times, thank you), Taffyrose, Fandomenforcer, and Summer903. So…might as well respond to everyone other than DoctorHatterGirl23 (She's my friend so…). Taffyrose: Thank you, I feel like I should take every compliment to Amy as a personal one seeing as it's just lots of shameless self-insertion. Fandomenforcer: I agree that Amy is strong, but also she does have her weak moments that (hopefully) make her a more ambiguous character. Summer903: THANK YOU! :) my very first piece of constructive criticism and I love it (for once I'm not being sarcastic) your comment spurred me to go back before I made this chapter and (as well as small edits) put in more spacing. I really appreciate this, so thank you!**

Amethyst POV:

_I nuzzled into his neck and he chuckled, knowing he had managed to distract me. We made small talk until we heard a crack._ I looked behind me only to see Alice and Charlie plummeting into the sea. The culprit's- some of the Queen's Suits- were right on our tail. Hatter pushed us into a nose-dive; trying to shake them off, but the back of the flamingo got hit by another bullet from the Suits. We began plummeting towards the lake. Hatter pulled up sharply and before I could grab ahold of him, I slid off the back and the wind rushed in my ears. My skirt rippled in the wind and I felt weightless for a moment. Tears streamed from my eyes as the pull of fear in my throat and stomach intensified as I could feel my descent coming to an end. My body hit the ground, bones snapping like twigs. I could feel warm thick liquid seeping through my dress and red clouded my vision. My head swam and the last thing I heard before I let the warmth take me over was two voices from different directions call my name, one high and rough, the other deep and smooth and British.

Hatter POV:

When I got to the beach I rung the water out of my hat and began to search for Amethyst. "Amy!" I heard Alice yell from the other side of the beach. I was running towards her when she abruptly stopped in her tracks and fell to her knees. I sprinted over to where she sat and saw the shattered frame of my Amethyst…my Gemstone. I kneeled down, ignoring the warm red liquid seeping into the bottom of my trousers. She was lying, shattered, in a pool of her own blood. Despite the gruesome scene, her face betrayed a sort of serenity that was never palpable when she was awake. I brushed a strand of red hair from her face. Her face was sheet white in stark contrast to the usual pale milky color that was only altered by a blooming of rosy color that brushed along her cheekbones like a breeze. She had lost a lot of blood and, I noted as I lifted her head and back from the sharp rocky ground, small incisions on her back were blossoming with scarlet drops of blood. I gently lifted her fragmented frame into my arms, ignoring the partially congealed blood that smeared my shirt and jacket. I walked over to the lake, thanking my lucky stars that it was fresh water. I set her partially down in the water and began to wash the blood from her wounds so they wouldn't get infected. I saw something flickering and shining in the light of the early morning out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it until I heard Alice yell "Charlie!" She ran down the beach towards the feint outline of our new friend. I picked Amethyst up again and ran, taking care to not upset any of her wounds. When I reached Charlie's campsite, I set Amethyst down and tended to her wounds again while filling Charlie in on the events that lead to Amethyst's fall.

Amethyst POV:

I felt warmth flood over me and sunlight filtered through my eyelids and alerted me to the fact I was outside. I kept my eyes closed and kept my breathing steady until I had determined that there were only three other people around me. I heard Charlie's familiar voice talking to Alice and comforting her, and I heard heavy breathing next to me as well as a warm pressure surrounding my hand. Shifting almost imperceptibly, I felt the rough warm bulk grip my hand tighter as the breathing next to me shift to a less rhythmic tone. I heard Hatter's unmistakable accent softly mutter encouragement to me. I slowly opened my eyes and looking into the pools of chocolaty warmth that were Hatter's eyes. He smiled down at me, gently pulling me to him. "I thought I'd lost you, Gemstone" He murmured into my shoulder, breath tickling my neck. "I couldn't just leave you, idiot" I giggled fondly. I felt the chuckle reverberate in his chest and a smile lit up his face. I slowly and painfully stood with the help of Hatter's arm gently resting on my waist. I put most of my weight on him and I leaned into his side for warmth and comfort. "Can we go for a walk?" I questioned quietly. He nodded and led me around the beautiful ruins of Charlie's home. Hatter told me the story of the knights and I listened, completely enraptured in the tales of the brave knights. "All the women of Wonderland wanted to be swept off their feet by a knight" He said with a chortle. "My sister would agree with that," I responded dryly, "She seems to think Jack's some sort of saint." Hatter looked at me curiously, "I thought you and Jack were friends." He asked, confused. "We are, it's just hard when one of your best friends starts going out with your sister." I laughed lightly. "Well, I'm sure you'll find a knight to sweep you off your feet one day. You deserve it." I blushed and looked at the ground. "I think I already have." I mumbled quietly. The only indication that Hatter might have heard me was his arm tightening around my waist just a bit, as if itching to hold me close, but not wanting to hurt me.

We climbed over a ridge and sat down on the edge, looking over the whole Kingdom of the Knights. I leaned my head on Hatter's shoulder as we watched the blue of the sky bleed into the gold, red, and orange of the setting sun. The whole Kingdom was on fire, illuminated by the colossal inferno in the sky. I sighed contentedly as Hatter rested his head on top of mine. He ran his hands gently up and down my arms, eliciting goose bumps. I let my mind wander back to the Hearts Casino, back to Marchy and Jack. I was still shell-shocked by my parting conversation with Marchy. "Thank you" I whispered quietly, my voice floating into the cold night air. Hatter stiffened slightly beside me, before shifting to face me. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly, taking my hands in his. "For defending me, for caring about me, for everything." I looked down. He placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him, "You're welcome." He smiled gently at me. "Did you mean it? Everything you said about me to Marchy?" I tilted my head in curiosity. He placed his hands softly on either side of my face, "Of course I did. I think the world of you, Gemstone. What Mad March said about you…it was inexcusable. He treated you like an object to be won and to show off, just because you are breathtakingly gorgeous. He forgets that you're funny, strong, nice, and smart; you have your whole life ahead of you. It's hard for me to understand why you have trouble trusting people and taking compliments, but I promise you that everything I say is true. You are amazing and the way he treated you was uncalled-for, inexcusable, and unwarranted. You didn't deserve it, you deserve so much better than him." His voice was low and his thumbs gently wiped away the stray tears that fell from my eyes. I smiled at him, blushing profusely. His eyes flickered between my own and my lips. He leaned in towards me, our faces getting closer by the second. "Amy! Hatter! Dinner! Charlie made us some barbequed Borogrove." Alice's voice pierced through the cool night air. We sprung apart and made our way back towards the campsite, a thick tension hung between us.

When we got to the campsite, Charlie handed us large chunks of Borogrove on the bone. Alice looked at it in disgust, but I just shrugged, "When in Rome." I stated before taking a small bite out of the food. All through the night I felt Hatter's eyes on me, but I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. I couldn't believe that I had almost kissed him. I blushed even thinking about it. I would have embarrassed myself; I'd never kissed a guy before. Of course Marchy had made suggestive comments, but they were just a part of our friendship, never meaning anything. With looks and a personality like Hatter, he surly had had at least one girlfriend before. I just shook my head and curled up into a tight ball to protect myself from the night air. Just before I drifted into sleep I felt something warm being placed on top of me. I cracked open an eye and saw that Hatter had given me his coat again. I snuggled into it, inhaling his scent.

At some point in the night, I woke up. I felt a hollow emptiness inside of me which stemmed from not waking up wrapped in Hatter's arms. I sighed and pulled my legs into my chest, resting my chin on my knees. I did what I always did when I felt miserable and void, I sang. I sung quietly and gently to myself, making sure not to wake anyone.

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always love you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always love you **(A/N: I replaced the word want with love, because it fits better)**

"That's a really lovely song." Someone whispered behind me. I stared straight ahead "I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "No, I couldn't sleep." I nodded in understanding. "Me neither." With a mutual, unspoken understanding, we stood and walked nearer to the fire. We sat down and an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I slumped into it, allowing myself to be pulled to the ground to sleep. I put a hand on their chest and looked up, "Goodnight Hatter." I mumbled. "Goodnight Gemstone." Hatter responded.

**A/N: The song was Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus (don't judge, that part of the song fitted) Constructive criticism welcome-as well as unconstructive criticism, I guess. Anyway, I'm going to start another, probably short, chapter tonight. Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Unlucky Chapter Because I'm not at all Superstitious :3**

Amethyst POV:

_I put a hand on their chest and looked up, "Goodnight Hatter." I mumbled. "Goodnight Gemstone." Hatter responded._ I woke up a few hours before dawn, hearing someone humming Beethoven's Fur Elise terribly off key. I groaned and burrowed my head into Hatter. I grinned, being in Hatter's arms felt so right, I couldn't deny the butterflies I got in my stomach whenever I saw him-or even heard his voice. The humming got louder and I heard twigs snapping under someone's feet. They clearly weren't trying to be discreet at all. I gave up trying to get back to sleep and removed myself gently from hatter's embrace, careful not to wake him. I walked towards the source of the noise, and found myself face to face (for once) with a person who was around my age. He had messy black hair and a striped purple sweater and he was grinning like a madman. "Hi!" He all but shouted. "Um…Hello" I replied awkwardly, "I'm Amethyst" I held out my hand to him. He pulled me into a tight bear hug, "I'm the Cheshire Cat, but you can call me Ches" I awkwardly hugged him back. He pulled away. "Hi, good morning, how are you? Want to be friends? Do you have any food? Where are you from?" He asked all these in rapid succession. "Good thank you, sure, yes, and, um, not here." He nodded vehemently and grabbed my hand in his soft one, he began skipping towards my campsite.

By the time we got to camp, everyone was awake. When Ches burst through the clearing, me in tow, everyone looked towards me expectantly. "Everyone, this is Ches. Ches, This is my sister, Alice, and our friends Charlie and Hatter." Everyone muttered sleepy greetings and went about their business. After much persuading, I got Ches to sit down for a little while, albeit still bouncing, and heated some of last night's Borogrove with some wild herbs the knights had stored. After everyone had eaten- Ches eating most of it- he bounced around babbling about how good of a cook I was. "So, Ches. How did you find us?" I questioned, trying to get his mind to stay on one topic for a while, hoping it would calm him a bit. He grinned like…well…the Cheshire Cat, "I heard this singing, it was amazing, and I saw a light flickering in the distance so I followed it then I met you and you're nice so I'm staying with you." He looked adamant about that so I just nodded resignedly. "Why are you out here all alone?" Hatter asked skeptically. "The queen doesn't like me, she's allergic to cats. Says my hair makes her sneeze." He pouted like a child before perking back up again, "But it's ok because Thistle said she'll be my friend!" Everyone looked confused at that. "Thistle?" Alice asked. Ches gestured to me "Yea, Thistle, your sister." I laughed at that. "Well that's certainly a new one." I joked. "Well you're pretty like a thistle, and prickly like one too sometimes. And the flower is a symbol of nobility of character." He was surprisingly somber and recited it like he was reading it out of a book. I nodded slowly, freaked out that he seemed to know a lot about me. "Sorry," He looked ashamed, "I, ah, see things." He looked at his hands, suddenly much less exuberant. "What kind of things?" I prodded gently. "I can just see people, their characters, if they're good or bad." He looked mortified by this. I broke into a grin, "Well if you're still here, we can't be that bad." He perked up again right away, bouncing around the Kingdom of the Knights.

Ches POV:

I could tell they were good people. I may only be a kitten, but they were like open books to me, I could read them perfectly. Alice was the least good. She had hatred in her heart and a longing for someone. Charlie was innocent like a small child, burdened by his past. Hatter tried to do the right thing, Thistle was the most good. She was pure, an her heart was good. She may have been scarred by her past, but she looked towards the future. I was glad to have met these people. They were good.

**A/N: I know that Ches sounds a bit like a small child, but he's still a 'kitten'. Anyway, I said it would be a short chapter, so sorry. Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Green Goblins**

**A/N: So, I got a review from DoctorHatterGirl23, and I feel like I need to clarify a few things. First, Amethyst got her injuries from falling off the flying flamingo onto the rocky beach. She broke some bones, but Hatter re-set them while she was sleeping. She was in a pool of her own blood because the sharp rocks made lots of deep cuts in her back and head. Anyway, on with the story!**

Amethyst POV:

I slipped away from the campsite and walked back up to the cliff Hatter and I had talked on last night. I sat thinking for a while before I noticed a presence beside me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Ches walking in circles next to me before sitting down beside me. Questions floated around my head, pushing to get out. There was so much I wanted to know. "How old are you?" I blurted out. "23, I'm still a kitten." I nodded and resumed my thinking. He placed his head gently in my lap and I subconsciously began petting his head. He purred a low, deep growl in the back of his throat, rumbling throughout his body. I smiled softly. "Why is your sister so full of anger and hate?" Ches questioned innocently. I sighed, trying to find the words to tell him of our past. "When Alice was 14 and I was ten, our father disappeared. She stopped trusting men, going out with them just to duck out again when it got to serious. She hates men for what our father did to her, she hates other people for having both parents, but she mostly hates Jack for leaving her. She loves him, but her hatred consumes her." I shook my head sadly.

Ches sat up and leaned his head on my shoulder, "You're a nice person, Thistle." I smiled gently at that statement, "Thank you." He shook his head at me and chuckled slightly. "It's not a compliment, per say, you just are. You managed to let go of your past and look positively towards the future." I laughed lightly "I try." I joked. Ches grinned madly at me and lifted me gently by the hand. I winced in pain, but shook off his noise of concern. He held a hand out to me, "Want to dance?" I laughed loudly at that before taking his hand and placing my other upon his shoulder. He put his other hand gently on my waist and slowly waltzed around with me, humming very out of tune. We danced for a while, joking and laughing, until we heard someone storming away from our clearing. I looked up in time to see Hatter's jacket swish around behind a tree. I walked after him as fast as I could, ignoring the stinging pain from my cracked ribs.

When I got back to camp Hatter whirled around to face me, anger clearly emblazoned upon his face. I stumbled back a bit in shock, only to have Ches catch me before I could fall and hurt myself. Hatter threw up his hands and whirled around so his back was to me. "Hatter, why are you behaving so oddly?" I questioned. He scoffed and turned "I'm shocked you've noticed with all the time you've spent gallivanting around with Ches!" He yelled at me. "Hatter, what are you talking about?" I questioned, genuinely confused. "You, leading me on, while sneaking around with Ches behind my back!" He yelled at me, shaking with rage. My face hardened and I sent a withering glare at Hatter, causing him to back down a bit. "Ches is nothing but a kitten. We're friends and nothing more. If you are unable to accept that I can be friends with men, then that is your problem, but that doesn't mean that I am sleeping with every man I meet." I spoke softly and slowly as if explaining to a small child. I whirled around and stormed off into the forest. Before I had gone two steps, my foot caught a root, and I fell to the ground landing harshly on my front. Hissing in pain, I got back up and shrugged off the hand Ches placed on my shoulder. So much for my dramatic exit, oh well. I sat down on the cliff and cried, allowing my tears to splash down my cheeks and soak into my black dress. I had changed into it as soon as I had realized that my other dress was unsalvageable. Tears streamed down my face as I thought over the cruel words Hatter had said to me.

Hatter POV:

I felt like a prat. Amethyst had been nothing but nice to me, and I'd hurt her. Ches put a hand on arm and looked at me intensely. "I'm sorry for harming your relationship. You should apologize to her, she still cares about you. You hurt her, go make it better." I nodded his thanks and went to find Amethyst, my anger had drained the second I saw the pain I had caused her. I found her siting alone on the same cliff on which I had almost kissed her. I sat next to her and silently apologized by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. She leaned into my side in understanding. I sighed contentedly and hugged her again.

**A/N: Yay! I wrote a good-sized chapter! It was a bit of a filler, but I felt their relationship was going too smoothly. Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Making it up**

Amethyst POV (after intro)

_I sat next to her and silently apologized by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. She leaned into my side in understanding. I sighed contentedly and hugged her again._ I sighed and put my head on Hatter's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gemstone" He whispered to me. "You don't need to be. You had a problem, so you spoke your mind. I appreciate that." He hugged me tighter. "But you don't appreciate my assumptions?" He guessed. "You assume correctly" I smirked. He chuckled at my joke before standing up. He held out a hand and helped me up, and we made our way back to camp. Everyone was silent, waiting for one of us to blow up at the other, but Hatter just grinned madly "Want a cuppa?" He asked me, still holding onto my hand. I smiled back at him, "Sure! Sounds lovely." Everyone smiled and Ches cheered loudly. I rolled my eyes and busied myself sewing up one of Hatter's shirts that had been torn. Hatter walked over and set the hot cup of tea next to me. "Careful it's hot." He warned. "One would hope." I retorted with a laughed, but it turned into a wince when I felt a sharp pain in my lungs. Hatter looked at me with concern. "Could I check your wounds, Gemstone?" He asked lightly. I smiled at him and he lifted up my arm. He placed his hand on my lower ribs and I sucked in a breath in pain. He muttered an apology before checking the ankle I had fallen on. My ankle was fine, but my ribs had clearly been unset before they could heal completely. Hatter took my face in his hands and brushed my hair from my face. He chatted with me while removing one hand and bringing it to rest on my lower ribs. He rubbed the area gently before resetting the bone. He continued to hold my gaze while talking to me about anything he could think of. "It's done." He told me. I looked at him, slightly confused, "Already?" He nodded at me. I hugged him tightly, "Thank you Hatter." I whispered. He just hugged me gently, careful not to hurt me.

When he pulled away I picked up my tea and he sat next to me with his cup. I blew on the hot liquid and sipped tentatively. It was amazing! It tasted like lemons and honey, Hatter really did know his tea. "This is really good!" I exclaimed. "Well, that is why I run a Tea Shop!" He laughed. I giggled a bit, a feint blush tinting my cheeks as embarrassment flooded me. He just slung an arm around me and laughed wholeheartedly. I smiled up at him and he began to lean closer. "Amy, are your ribs ok?" We jolted back as if shocked by lightning. "You interrupted something." Ches said pensively walking up behind Alice. We both blushed, but neither of us made a move to separate from each other, knowing we needed the contact right now. Alice's eyes widened and she apologized profusely. Amy shook it off, "It's alright, and I feel fine, thank you." Alice nodded, and walked away, Ches behind her. I smiled at Ches's innocence as he skipped along with Alice laughing at his antics. Hatter grinned and rested his head on mine. He squeezed my hand gently and I squeezed back, both of us needing to know that there was someone out there who cared.

**A/N: If you can't piece it together, Cuppa mean a cup of tea (I know, fancy words). Also, thank you to the gest reviewer who just said: Update It please, I love it. It may have been short, but it was very *cough* inspirational (sarcasm). But actually, I like that people like my story, it's a happy feeling to know people actually read the stuff you write (excluding Author's Notes, because no one reads those ;) ) Sorry that it's short, but I'll try to get some more up soon. Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Nightmares**

Hatter POV (after intro):

_He squeezed my hand gently and I squeezed back, both of us needing to know that there was someone out there who cared._

_I was stumbling through a forest, suits on my trail. The world was painted in muted colors, trees twisting in the dark sky, their silhouettes laughing at my plight. Tree roots protruded from the ground, slowing my flight. The footsteps slowly faded away into the background, and the only sounds were leaves crunching under my boots and my own heartbeat reverberating in my ears. I staggered into a clearing and gasped in shock. Amethyst was lying on the ground, her black dress clinging to her frame and her hair sticking to her face. She looked like she did the first time we met, beautiful and drenched. It was only when I got closer that I came to the realization that her clothes weren't soaked with water, but her own blood. It was seeping from her body, as if it was pouring straight from her skin, staining her beautiful face scarlet. Her chest rose and fell as she sucked in shallow breaths. I knelt by her side and realized that she wasn't bleeding from a wound, but rather it was oozing from her skin like her life force was being sucked from her. She held a bloodstained hand to my face and I leaned in to her touch. "Hatter" she rasped before falling into a coughing fit, blood trickling from her mouth. I leaned over her frail body, "Gemstone…my Gemstone" I whispered. She smiled weakly at me, but I saw how much pain she was in. Then, I was thrown back by an invisible force and slammed into a tree. All I could do was watch as Mad March walked out of the trees toward Amethyst. He stood over her and laughed as she writhed in pain on the forest floor. She let out a blood curdling scream and arched her back in pain. It wounded me to see her hurt. When the last of her life force was drained, her body rose from the ground. Her skin was a sickly white that I had hoped to never see on her again, and when she opened her eyes, they were soulless pits of black, so unlike the green emeralds, so full of hope and life, that I had fallen in love with. She smiled coldly at me, any traces of her warm and inviting smile gone. She turned to Mad March and embraced him, kissing him firmly on the lips. She only looked at me again when the need for air forced them to cease their display of passion. She laughed a screeching laugh like nails on a chalkboard and glared at me. "Did you really think you had a chance with me? Did you think I would just get over my history with Marchy?" Her voice sounded rough and crackling, contrasting with her smooth almost songlike voice. "It's your fault I fell; it's all your fault." She looked like she had done when I first saw her in the woods. She was bleeding from everywhere, but her eyes were normal again, flooding me with relief. She screamed in pain again and Marchy dug his nails into her arm, reminding me painfully of our showdown on the roof of the Hearts Casino. "Hatter, why aren't you helping me? Make him stop hurting me Hatter!" Her voice cracked in pain and she screamed again. "Hatter, Hatter, Hatter!" _

I screamed and sat up. Amethyst was shaking me "Hatter! Hatter! Are you ok?" I nodded my head, sobs racking my body. "You're here now." I whispered. She looked at me and pulled me to her. She rubbed my back soothingly and sang softly in my ear, her soft breath tickling my neck:

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

I calmed down, body still shaking, and Amethyst pulled my head into her lap. She placed my hat next to me gently and ran her hands through my hair. The sound of her humming soothed me along with the now familiar scent of vanilla rolling in waves off her. I inhaled and smiled up at her. My Gemstone was safe, that's all that mattered. "What did you dream about?" Amethyst asked softly. "Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." I smirked at her, and a giggle bubbled out of her throat like an effervescent stream. "Oh hush." She laughed and looked away, a blush making its way across her face. I propped myself up on my elbows, her hands still running through my hair subconsciously, and leaned closer to her. Once our noses were touching I smirked at her, "Do you find me…distracting?"** (A/N: Sorry, but I had to make that Hunger Games reference)** She averted her gaze and nibbled on her bottom lip. A pleasant jolt went through my stomach and I had to resist the urge to kiss her soft looking, luscious, red lips. She pushed me back down with a hand on my chest, "So what if I do?" She retorted, "Go back to sleep." I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to." She looked down at me sympathetically. "Are you scared of having another bad dream?" She asked. I nodded a bit and she leaned down to hug me. She laid down next to me, putting an arm around my middle, facing my side. I rolled over to face her and pulled her to me, resting my head on hers. "Goodnight Gemstone" I murmured into her hair. I heard a muffled goodnight before drifting back to sleep.

We awoke in the early morning to a much quieter campsite than usual. We wondered what was for a few seconds before coming to the realization that Ches wasn't there. Amethyst panicked for a few moments until Alice calmed her and informed us that Ches had gone to get someone from the resistance to help us. "Ches is part of the resistance?" I asked in shock. "Shouldn't you know?" Amethyst retorted. "It's unsafe for everyone to know who's in the resistance." Amethyst nodded in understanding. Alice walked away from us, sitting on the ground dejectedly. Amethyst walked over and I gave them some room.

Amethyst POV:

I sat down next to Alice and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "You ok sis?" I asked cautiously. "Did you know he was a prince?" Alice questioned, and I sighed. "I only found out the day before you. I'm sorry." I apologized sincerely. "It's ok. It must be hard on you, seeing Marchy like this." She sympathized. "Yea, but it helped me get over him. You know, closure and all that good stuff. A bit of chocolate and cream cake can turn 'like' into 'What's his name again?' So I think I'll be fine." I joked. Alice nodded and laughed, but she quickly turned serious again. "He's there." She sighed. "Who is?" I asked. "Dad, he's in the casino. Jack handed me his watch, see? R.H. Robert Hamilton." She showed me the engraving on the familiar watch. I nodded, "We'll get him out of there." I promised and she sighed again. "I hope so."

We heard the early warning system go off and I got up to see who it was. I walked to the perimeter and there was Jack, in a black suit, alone. "No guards?" I smirked at him. "I think that might have defeated the purpose of running away" He laughed. We walked back towards our camp talking. "Marchy's really upset about what happened." Jack stated. "Well that's too bad for him. He should have thought about that beforehand." I replied and Jack nodded. "So…Hatter?" Jack teased, nudging my arm with his. I blushed and giggled, "He's cute and all, but I don't think he's into me." I replied, somewhat crestfallen at the realization, but Jack just laughed at me. "Not into you? He got together a whole rescue party just for you! He risked everything to get you back. You should see the way he looks at you, he's smitten!" Jack exclaimed, "Now all that matters is if you like him too." I thought about it for a second before responding, "I think I found it." I whispered. Jack looked at me questioningly so I elaborated, "My soul mate. I think Hatter's my soul mate. He's so kind and caring; he's strong but not afraid to show emotion. He's funny and sweet and cares about me a lot. I really think this is it Jack." I said hopefully. Jack just smiled and hugged me.

When we got to the campsite, Charlie was asleep. Jack insisted on tying him up for 'safety measures' because he wasn't part of the resistance. We continued around a corner, but we both froze in shock at what we saw. Hatter had a hand on Alice's face and they were about to kiss. "I think your luck is finely changing" Hatter whispered. Jack coughed and they both looked up, startled. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes and I turned to Jack. He put an arm around me comfortingly, being strong for both of us. He tapped visibly on my arm as Hatter and Alice looked on in confusion. 'You ok?' He tapped. I laughed bitterly, 'no, but I'm no worse off than you I guess.' He smiled gently at me and gave me a hug, "Want to go wait by the horses?" He asked out loud. "I think it's for the best, I glanced briefly at Hatter and Alice before heading away from them. I finally let my tears spill as I sank down next to the horses. One of them nudged my hair with its nose, so I pet it. How could Hatter do this to me? How could Alice do that? I thought angrily to myself. I sighed and did what I always did to vent my emotions, I sang:

It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm  
We can roll ourselves over 'cause we're uncomfortable  
Oh well, the devil makes us sin  
But we like it when we're spinning in his grip

Love is like a sin, my love,  
For the ones that feel it the most  
Look at her with her eyes like a flame  
She will love you like a fly will never love you again **(A/N: The song is Paradise Circus by Massive Attack)**

I hastily wiped away tears as I heard Alice and Jack coming back around towards me. "Are you jealous?" Alice asked scathingly. "A bit" Jack admitted and I couldn't help but admire how strong he was. As we got on the horses I refused to look at Alice no matter how much she tried to get my attention. As we made our way back towards the city, I noted that we were being followed by Charlie and Hatter. We stopped to take a break and Alice cornered me, "Amy, I'm sorry." She looked genuinely sorry. "I just thought you like Jack." I lied, unable to look at her. "Amy, I do. It was all just to make him jealous." She whispered. "So you used Hatter to make Jack jealous? And you think that that's ok? Just because you get all the guys doesn't mean you can use them!" I whispered back harshly. "He knew what we were doing. Hatter helped me plan it." She explained. I looked shocked, "So he doesn't like you?" She shook her head and I hugged her, genuinely happy. "That was a nice song by the way." She smirked. "You heard that?" I blushed profusely. "We all did, it made Hatter feel pretty guilty." I crossed my arms, "He should feel guilty!" She smiled and agreed and we headed off again, making our way towards the steel mass that housed the inhabitants of Wonderland.

**A/N: Hey there! SUPER LONG CHAPTER! I also think it might be time for another disclaimer: I don't own Alice, anything it's based on, any of the characters in the series, the plotline, any songs I use, any references I make, or Andrew-Lee Potts (I didn't get him for Hanukah sadly). I do, however, own Amethyst, Ches, and any plotline that isn't from Alice. Sooo...responding to reviews! ElectrikDIno: Thank you so so so much! I've been thinking about writing a sequel that would (obviously) go along its own plotline, so thank you for the input! susan-black7: I updated! :) Also, Spain? That's really cool, I went there twice for vacation and I took 3 years of Spanish, so I think that that's really awesome! I would respond to reviews by PM, but I'm an awkward Fangirl who would just sit there awkwardly waiting for a reply and hoping people don't think I'm creepy. So don't be afraid to PM me with any thoughts, advise, or praise. Constructive criticism is welcome and wanted! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


End file.
